I Knew It Was You
by Numba1JimmyFan
Summary: Cindy, Libby and Brittany play Truth or Dare and Cindy has to do the unspeakable...JC FINISHED!
1. Truth or Dare

**I Knew It Was You**

This is my first fic on but I have written fics before. I hope you enjoy the story.

Cindy was excited because her, Libby, and Brittany had decided to hang out that day after school and they knew it would be a lot of fun.

When school was finally over Cindy, Libby, and Brittany were walking to Cindy's house forthe ultimate hang out experience. Once they finally reached Cindy's house, they ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.

"So what doyou guys wanna do first?" Libby questioned.

"Well, I think we should play Truth or Dare." Brittany suggested.

"Sounds great!" said Cindy and Libby in unison.

"Okay I'll start." said Cindy.

"Libby, truth or dare?" Libby looked worried.

"Uh.....truth." A huge smirk appeared on Cindy's face.

"Do you like Sheen?" Libby was caught completely off guard by this question and wasn't sure what to say.

"U-Uh.........y-y-yes." Libby sighed.

"Ah-ha, I knew it!" Cindy exclaimed.

Like, totally, me too!"said Brittany.

"You asked for it Cindy." said Libby with a hint of revenge in her eyes.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Cindy replied weakly.

Libby and Brittany had to discuss this one.

"We dare you to let us tell Jimmy you like him." (A/N:Cindy eventually told her friends the truth about Jimmy.)

"Are you serious?!"

"Cindy you have to,plus there is nothing to worry about, we all know JImmy likes you too." said Libby.

"I don't believe that, but I guess I might as well, what's the use by now." Cindy said, worry filling her heart.

Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it! Please R&R. The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Telling Jimmy

I'm back! Sorry it took me so long I've just been so busy but don't worry I'll keep on track with this story. I really want to finish it. Well without further delay I give you chapter 2.

**Chapter 2:Telling Jimmy**

The day had finally come where Cindy's secret would soon be revealed. Cindy hopped on the school bus and sat next to her friend Libby with a clearly worried expression on her face.

"Hey Cindy," Libby said greeting her best friend.

"Hey...," Cindy replied sounding clearly depressed.

"Don't worry Cindy, everything is going to be fine trust me,"

"Oh yea just swell, my darkest secret is about to be revealed this is the greatest day of my life!" she retorted her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Look we all know Jimmy likes you too so there is nothing to be worried about,"

"Whatever Libs,"

With that remark they were silent the rest of the way to school. When they finally arrived Cindy and Libby walked off the bus together and into Cindy's new worst nightmare. After visiting their lockers they headed to Miss Fowl's classroom. Libby took her seat and Cindy reluctantly sat next to the boy who would soon never want to speak to her again.

"Alriiiight class, today we are going to BRAAWWK be wooorking on Algebra," Miss Fowl cawed.

The class groaned..The morning continued on this way only Cindy wasn't answering as many questions and she didn't argue with Jimmy once due to her preoccupied state from events were soon to occur.

Suddenly the bell rang for lunch breaking Cindy from her thoughts and creating much worry in her heart for now was the time when her secret would be revealed. They had agreed the event would take place during lunch so they wouldn't be interupting class.

Once Cindy, Libby, and Brittany gatehered around the lunch table the trouble was soon to begin.

"Guys you're not seriously gonna do this are you?" Cindy questioned obviously scared half to death.

"Come on Cindy, you said we could," Libby protested.

"Please Libby,"

"Come on girl, this is for the best,"

"Whatever you say, just get on with it. I'mgoing to the water fountain I can't watch this,"

Libby and Brittany made thier way towards Jimmy's lunch table as Cindy departed to the water fountain.

"Hey Jimmy, we have something to tell you," Libby said a grin widel spread on her face.

"What do you want," Jimmy replied clearlynot in the mood to be mocked. "Wait a second where is Cindy? She would never miss out on an oppurtunity to torture me."

"Well actually that's why were here you see...Cindy kind of likes you...a lot,"

"Ha ha very funny,"

"No, seriously,"

"You expect me too believ that Cindy Vortex likes me? Is this the same Cindy Voretx who torments me on a daily basis?"

"Has she argued with you today?" Libby replied knowingly.

"Well, no but I figured she was just sick or something,"

"Boys are so clueless, she hasn't argued with you because she knew we were going to tell you and she was not in the mood knowing her secret would be revealed,"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious,"

With that Jimmy looked over their heads in search of a reaction from Cindy but she wasn't there because she had decided to take a break at the water fountain.

"Where is she?" Jimmy asked.

"Hiding...," Libby replied simply and with that she and Brittany walked back to their lunch table to continue eating.

Cindy seeing they had returned walked back to the lunch table as well. She noticed Jimmy was wastching her so she did her best to avoid his eyes.

"This can not be happening," Jimmy said clearly and utterly confused.

"Well ya know Jim I had a feeling this was coming besides we all know you like her too," Carl replied knowingly.

"Ya Jimmy especially the way you argue with her to hide your true feelings. Libby was right you know you like her," Sheen said ready to burst into laughter.

"I DO NOT!"

"Do to,"

"DO NOT"

"Come on Jimmy you know it's true,"

"That's it I can't take this anymore I'm leaveing," Jimmy jumped out of his seat and ran to the bathroom to gather his thoughts.

**OKAY, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL BE UPDATING SOON!**


	3. Secrets are Meant to Be Kept

Hi! I'm back, sorry it's been taking me so long to update this story. Anyway thanks for all the great reviews and here is chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: Secrets are Meant to Be Kept**

When Jimmy finally emerged from the bathroom he went right back to his lunch table not even glancing towards Cindy's table.'_If she really feels this way then maybe we should just stay away from eachother for a little while,' _he thought.

"I can't believe you guys actually told him," Cindy stated gloomily.

"Girl, you should've seen the look on his face, turst me he's happy about it," Libby replied.

"Is that why he won't even look at me?"

"He's just nervous he'll get over it soon and then before you know it he'll be confessing his love for you,"

"Whatever. All I know is that I won't be able to look him in the eye for a while. He probably won't ever look at me the same way again,"

Meanwhile, Jimmy is deep in thought about the previous events.

"Guys...I don't understand this, Cindy can't like ME! I thought she liked Nick,"

"Come on Jimmy. Get over it we all know she likes you and you like her so go tell her and you two can go make out," Sheen replied easily.

"SHEEN! Ew! What are you talking about! I don't like Cindy and she probably doesn't like me,"

"Mm hm, whatever," Sheen retorted.

"Just forget it Sheen,"

They continued their lunches and went on to talk about things such as Ultralord, llamas or science. Jimmy pretended as if he had completely forgotten about the whole situation with Cindy but he was still very deep in thought about it. Once the bell rang they all headed to their lockers and then back to Miss Fowl's room. The whole rest of the day Jimmy and Cindy wouldn't even look at each other. '_This is really getting out of hand,' _Jimmy thought, _'We havn't said a word to one another all day. I'm gonna have to talk to her and figure out what is going on.'_

When the bell finally rang signifying school was out fore the day every one rushed out of the room. Cindy ran out of the room particularly fast today and she didn't even wait for Libby. She walked out of the school and down the sidewalk as fast as she could but she didn't go fast enough because Jimmy caught up to her.

"Hey, Vortex!" Jimmy yelled as he caught up to her.

"What do you want,"

"I just want to know what's going on,"

"Nothing is going on,"

"Then why are your friends telling me you like me,"

"I really don't want to talk about it Neutron,"

"Cindy, wait!" He yelled but he was too late because she had already ran down the street and into her house."I'm never gonna get the truth out of her. Why does she have to be so stubborn!" Jimmy pondered...

That night both Jimmy and Cindy didn't get much rest because they were too busy worrying about this situation...

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	4. I Knew It Was You

Hey I'm back finally! Sorry it took me so long to update! Well without further hesitation chapter four….

**Chapter 4:I Knew It Was You**

The next morning Cindy was completely out of it after a long night of tossing and turning as was Jimmy. Both were going at an unusually slow pace today and both ended up having to walk to school because they missed the bus. They had both left their houses at about the same time so they were walking just about next to each other only on opposite sides of the street. Jimmy couldn't stand it anymore he had to know what was going on so he crossed the street over to Cindy's side to talk to her.

"Cindy, look I need to talk to you,"

"I have nothing to talk to you about,"

"Well I do. I want to know what is going on with you! Why are people telling me things and why are you suddenly completely shunning me! I mean you always hated but that never stopped you from arguing with me now you won't even talk to me!"

"What do you care Neutron! Shouldn't you be happy that I'm not around to annoy you anymore!" Cindy replied on the verge of tears. By this point Jimmy and Cindy weren't even walking down the street anymore now they were just standing there arguing.

"Cindy, that's just it! I do care!" '_I do care….How could I have been so stupid ! I have cared all along…'_ "Please just tell me what is going on…: he said as his voice softened, "I really want to know."

"You just don't get it do you! They told you! Libby and Brittany told you and you still don't understand! They weren't lying Jimmy, I like you…..a lot! Possibly even love you! Don't you understand! Why do you think I act the way I do all the time! It's all just to be around you, so I can be with you and enjoy your presence. I just can't believe you haven't grasped that concept! For a genius you sure are stupid!"

Jimmy just stood their taking it all in, all the while his eyes wide with shock and his mouth agape. "Oh Cindy, I had no idea….,"

"That's right you didn't!" Cindy was about to stomp off but Jimmy grabbed her wrist. _'Well here it goes…' _"Cindy wait. It may have taken me up until now to realize it but I really do care about you. This whole time, I've loved you. That is why I've been feeling these things lately when I heard those unexpected things. That's why I couldn't sleep at night just thinking about you. It's why I just had to talk to you I couldn't stand to have you not talking to me. Do you think if I didn't care that I would be chasing you around like this! You're the one who has been oblivious!"

"Jimmy….I love you too," With that they both leaned in and shared their first kiss. It was fairly passionate considering they were only 11. It held all the emotion that they had kept locked up inside. Some may have said they were too young to be in love but love comes in all forms and at any age.

They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled inwardly for the first time in a while.

"I knew it was you," Cindy said a smile gracing her features.

"You knew I was what?" Jimmy asked clearly confused.

"I knew you were the one for me. I knew it from the first time I looked into your eyes," Jimmy smiled gently back at her and they shared another quick kiss.

"Uhh Cindy not to ruin the moment but I just realized we were supposed to be in school about ten minutes ago…,"

"Oh god! We better hurry!" Cindy said as she grabbed Jimmy's hand and dragged him off to school.

Once they arrived they ran right into Miss Fowl's classroom and received several stares from their classmates.

"Ciiiindy, Jimmy it's nice of you to have cooome," Miss Fowl squawked.

"Sorry we're late Miss Fowl. There was a power outage an our block," Cindy explained.

"Yeah and our alarm clocks weren't running so we overslept,"

"Alriiiight take your seats, BRAAAWK," (A/N:I know most teachers wouldn't believe that and ask for a parent's not or something but Miss Fowl isn't very bright.)

Cindy and Jimmy sat in their seats next to each other . Libby turned to Cindy with a confused expression on her face.

"What really happened girl? What were you two up to?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," she replied as she turned to face the front of the classroom with a smile on her face and joy in her heart. Then she glanced over at Jimmy who returned her smile and she finally felt content again.

**

* * *

****A/N: Well that's it for this story. If you think I should write another chapter just let me know. Please review!**


	5. Happy Endings, New Beginnings

Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update…again, but anyway this is the last chapter so you won't have to wait anymore for this story! Woo! Just to tell you for those of you who like freaked out when I said that I might have ended with that last chapter I wasn't really going to anyway I just wanted and opinion in case I did have to leave it there. But here it goes the final chapter of I Knew it Was You…

**Chapter 5: Happy Endings, New Beginnings**

_6 years later….._

Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Carl and his girlfriend Holly are taking a walk through the park after having some fun at the Candy Bar.

"I still can't believe it's your six year anniversary!" Libby said to the long time couple.

"I can't either but I'm glad," Cindy said as she squeezed Jimmy's hand.

"Me too. But still I can't believe we lasted six years!" Jimmy replied.

"Yeah with all the fighting we do I thought it wouldn't work but it's a good thing we took a chance,"

"Yeah….,"

"But hey, what about you two!" Cindy said to her best friend and her Mexican boyfriend. "You've been together longer than we have. You might not have made it official but you two have been together for quite a while!"

"True, true," Sheen replied.

"Yeah well I'm just glad things worked out for us, even Carl," The four turned their heads to find Carl and Holly had headed in their own direction for a while.

"Good going Carl! I think I'll follow his example. Come on Libs!" Sheen said excitedly as him and Libby left to do God only knows what leaving Jimmy and Cindy to have some alone time.

They walked in silence for a while just enjoying the night and the fact that they were together. Jimmy was the first to break the silence.

"Cindy, you know I love you right?"

"Yes and I love you,"

"Good. I was just checking,"

"I'm so glad we both got in to Yale. Now we can still be together even once we get to college," Jimmy said with a smile.

"Yeah, it seems like life is going by so fast though,"

"It is but that doesn't matter to me as long as I'm spending life at your side,"

"Oh Jimmy, that's so sweet!" Cindy said as she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Jimmy had grown through the years and was now a few inches taller than Cindy so she had to stand on her toes to reach his cheek.

"Yeah well, you know me…,"

"Oh please," Cindy retorted rolling her eyes as a smiled played on her lips. Jimmy turned to look at her and they just stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"Cindy, I love you so much," Jimmy said lovingly.

"I know and I love you too, you knucklehead," she said playfully.

Cindy gave Jimmy a warm smile and he did the same then they slowly leaned in and shared a long passionate kiss. This was how they wanted life to be and they never wanted it to change.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

_4 years later…_

"I present to you the class of 2016,"

Everyone cheered as hats flew through the air .

"Congratulations Jimmy!" Judy cried happily as she ran to her son. "My baby's all grown-up!" She squeezed Jimmy to the point where he could hardly breathe.

"Uh, mom, I can't breathe…,"

"Oh I'm sorry!" She said quickly letting go.

"Congrats Jimbo. You're a man now. I'm proud of you son I really am,"

"Thanks dad," Jimmy said as he gave his father a big hug.

Meanwhile…..

"Congratulation Cynthia," said Cindy's mother.

"Yes we are both very proud of you honey," said her father.

"Thanks mom, dad," Cindy relied as she gave them each a hug.

"I'm going to go find Jimmy okay?"

"Alright see you later honey,"

Cindy squeezed her way through the crowd and bumped into Jimmy who had apparently been looking for her.

"Hey Cin, want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," Cindy said smiling towards him as they walked to a more isolated area of the campus.

"Cindy we've been together most of our lives now and I never want that to change,"

"Me neither,"

"Well Cindy I love you a lot. You mean everything to me and….,"

"Jimmy are you okay?"

"Never better actually," Jimmy got down on one knee as Cindy's eyes started to tear up, "I love you Cindy Vortex, will you marry me?"

Tears came streaming out of Cindy's eyes as she embraced Jimmy. "Yes, of course!"

Jimmy quickly lifted Cindy off her feet and swung her around as they shared a kiss.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

_That August….._

There were beautiful flowers blooming everywhere and the colors mixed so divinely with the white angelic arch covered with vines of flowers of many colors. The family sat in beautifully designed white chairs to match the arch and blend in with the theme. It was a beautiful day in Retroville Park as a new couple waited to be wed. It was late in the day around sunset so the yellow and red color of the sky blended magnificently with the whole set up of the wedding. As the music began to play Jimmy waited nervously at the alter and he saw his soon to be wife walking down the aisle. Her usual angelic presence surrounded her but it was even more amazing with her beautiful appearance today. She wore a long gown with no sleeves to fit the weather and the veil lying gracefully over her face. Her hair was in curls that sat elegantly on her shoulders. Her father walked her slowly down the aisle each step in perfect rhythm.

Once she finally reached the alter and her father gave her away she gave Jimmy a warm comforting smile and he returned it. Vows and 'I do's were said and finally came,

"You may kiss the bride,"

Jimmy carefully lifted Cindy's veil as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Neutron!"

Everyone cheered and the day ended as their new life began. A life they would spend together forever, until death. They would live the life they had always hoped for the dream that was finally theirs to come true.

* * *

A/N: Wooohooo! I'm done! I know it was pretty corny but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please, please, please review! I'm planning on starting another story as well. Not a sequel though. But please review and tell me what you thought! 


End file.
